Dark Cosmos Prologue: Valkyria Chronicles
by kevinYking
Summary: In the last days of the war Marina is hurt, her secret girlfriend Jane is by her side until she wakes and when she finally does the war is over and Galia won. Now that the Imperial invaders is gone can Galia finally move on? or rather can squad 7?. P.S. Jane is actually the main character but she isn't listed in the character selection so...


The last thing Marina saw was the Lancaar flying towards her and then everything went back as she heard someone scream her name "MARINA!".

Marina's eyelids fluttered open, though it felt as if something covered her left eye. She turned her head slightly to her right, though she immediately regretted that, her her body felt like it had been run over by a tank and afterward been tossed from a ten story building.

She groaned slightly from the uncomfortable feeling, she stopped trying to turn her head and instead settled for just looking around.

This was no easy task as she realized that she was in a neck supporter, but she could gather that she was in a hospital and that she wasn't alone.

In a chair beside her bed was a sleeping Jane Turner, the sleeping woman had her harms and legs crossed.

"Turner?" Marina said softly her voice full of confusion, the other woman did not move, the only movement was the slow rising and falling of her chest.

"Jane!" she said a little louder, this got a response as Jane jumped in fright and fell of her chair "Holy mother of Valkyria!" she gasped in surprise.

Marina couldn't help her self but give a small smile at that, Jane sat up right in her chair and grinned as her cheeks reddened a little.

"Good to see you awake Wulfstang" the shocktrooper said, Marina fell into her old monotone voice "What happened?".

Jane looked down to the ground in shame "In the last battle, while Welkin and his strike team fought Maximilian, we were attacked from all sides by imps and...and" she took a deep breath, Marina could see the other woman struggle to find her voice.

"It all happened so fast" Jane still didn't look at the other woman, "A lancer got past me and fired at us luckily he had piss-poor aim, but he hit the ground beside you".

Marina felt it coming back to her, she groaned as she felt a headache coming, Jane turned around to the small table beside her and grabbed the glass of water on it.

"Here" she said and handed the glass to the other woman, the sniper took the offered glass and downed it in one gulp.

Jane then started to tell the story of what had happened, in the seven days Marina had been in the hospital.

After a long conversation, that had been pretty one-sided since one of the participants had been Marina, they were interrupted by a nurse telling them visiting hours were over.

Jane stood up and stretched "Well I guess that's my cue to leave, we wouldn't want people to think I like you are anything" she chuckled, as she was about to leave Marina grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Just 'cause I hit my head doesn't mean I have amnesia", Jane raised an eyebrow and smirked "If I recalled correctly it was you who didn't want people to know it's me that make you see heaven every night".

"Well no one from the squad is here right now" the raven haired girl said matter of factly, Jane grinned and leaned in so they were just a breath apart "If I didn't know better I would say you are ashamed of me".

Marina just looked at her with her usual indifferent expression and said "Well you are a psychopath" "Ouch baby! You wound me" "I never said it was a bad thing", their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Jane broke the kiss and stood up straight "Well I better get going if I don't want the nurse to give me the glare of death, I'll be by tomorrow ok?, the rest of the squad will be there to if that's ok, they are all worried about you", Marina nodded and muttered a farewell before the other girl walked out the door.

Later that night sat alone in her apartment reading today's paper when she heard someone knocking on the door.

Her brow furrowed "Who the hell knocks at my door this late?" she said into the air, another knock came and she stood up "Relax! I'm coming!", she got to the door and ripped it open "What the fuck do you.." she trailed of when she saw who it was.

"Wha..what the hell?" she stammered, the person grinned and lifted the riffle she was holding "Aren't you gonna invite me in?".

Jane just stood shell-shocked and unmoving, the visitor just rolled her eyes "Fine then be like that", she then slammed the butt of the riffle across Jane's face knocking her out.

Jane awoke a couple of minuets later, she blinked a few times as a pounding headache began to grow.

"Ahh, you're awake! How wonderful" Jane looked up at the voice's owner, she blinked a few extra times, this had to be a dream, there was no way that this was real, she must have gone insane.

"Fighting a Valkyria and her master's ancient magical weapon of mass destruction you can handle but seeing little old me is where you draw the line?".

Jane's captor let out a giggle "I assure you I'm quite real", Jane finally got her bearings, she was sitting on her battered old couch, her hands and feet bound, she could feel her head throbbing and groaned.

Her captor send her an apologetic look "Sorry about the gash on your forehead, I have a hard time controlling my strength these days".

Jane glared at her "You're a horrible liar", the other girl looked at her with an amused smile "Jane I mean it I didn't want to hurt you, I did only what I had to do, I actually need you help", Jane scoffed "Oh really, why would I help you".

The person in front of her grinned "Well we are on the same squad", Jane glared "One: the war has ended, second: you are not her, she would never attack her friends".

The girl shook her head "Jane, Jane, Jane do you honestly think the war is over, but let's move on if you won't help me as a friend I guess I have to play dirty" Jane felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"You will help me or Marina won't live to be 25" she said it with such finality that Jane could feel her blood run cold.

There was a deafening silence until Jane finally answered with a small voice "What do want me to do?".

A dark smile appeared on the girl's face "Strike fear into the heart of every man, woman and child in Galia"


End file.
